


Dream Lover

by jehc



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway's sleep is disturbed in a most pleasant way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with Star Trek Voyager and I make no money from my stories.

Dream Lover

 

Captain Kathryn Janeway was used to waking up alone. Her ship, Voyager, was hijacked and dragged to a distant sector of space seven years ago. Since then her sole purpose in life had been to get her people home. Being on call twenty-four hours a day and feeling the need at all times to emanate an image of control left Kathryn no room for romance. "Cheep Cheep" The sound of the ship's computer broke the quiet in the captain's quarters. Still tussled from sleep the petite auburn haired woman looked anything but the strong, hard as nails leader that most of her crew believed her to be. Only a few had seen the women behind the uniform and none the soft beauty that was the woman. Kathryn moaned softly as she came to consciousness. Slipping her hand between her legs she felt an electric shock course through her fully aroused body.

The dream again. If I am going to wake up feeling this way I wish I could at least remember who he was. The dreams were becoming more frequent, almost a nightly occurrence now. Some mornings her waking arousal was almost painful. She could and did relieve the physical discomfort, but it did nothing to lessen the emotional isolation that was growing daily.

Well dream lover, if I knew who you were, it probably wouldn’t change anything anyway.

Kathryn entered the bridge with her usual steady stride and went right to the conference room to meet with her senior staff. Each officer gave his or her report quickly as there was basically nothing new. "The ship is in fine shape, Captain. We have plenty of energy reserves to last until we stumble across some more." The half Klingon chief of engineering, B’Elanna Torres looked almost bored.

Kathryn turned to her first officer who handled all personnel issues. "Crew is getting along fine. Though we have had some cabin changes and two marriage requests."

"Well we haven’t had a week like this in a while." The captain observed. "B’Elanna this would be a great time to work with your people on the replicator upgrades. Maybe we could be the first Starship that has access to a decent cup of coffee. Since this is such a quiet area of space maybe we can find a nice place for a picnic and plan the weddings planet side so the whole crew could enjoy some leave."

The captain turned to her Astrometrics officer. Seven of Nine was a tall blonde beauty who Kathryn had liberated from the Borg (intergalactic bad guys) five years ago. "Seven could you…." Suddenly Kathryn was overtaken by her dream. The memory of every exquisite detail came back to her. Her thoughts were filled with images of Seven slowly pealing off her biosuit to expose breasts that needed caressing. Seven was hovering over her and then pressing their nude bodies together. Seven putting her hand and then her mouth between her legs...

As the memory came back to her heat traveled from her head to her groin, almost making her stumble. She put her hand to her throat, amazed at how fast her pulse was racing, and tried to collect herself.

Seven was concerned at the captain’s inattention. "Captain, are you unwell?"

"No Seven I am fine. I was just… please report on any M class planets suitable for general shore leave by the end of the day."

"Yes, Captain."

"Dismissed," Kathryn went straight to her ready room after the meeting. Well Katie what do you think? She isn’t Starfleet, you don’t intimidate her, she is intelligent and she lets you win at velocity. On the other hand she is a woman and you’ve only ever dated men. Hmm, well I am an explorer after all.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Yes, Captain?" "Seven, would you like to join me in my quarters for dinner this evening?"

"Yes, Captain."

*****************

Captain Kathryn Janeway jumped a little as the chime rang indicating her guest had arrived. Okay, Katie steady on. Just because this is your first date in years is no reason to be nervous. Of course the fact that your date may not know she is on a date could add a little tension.

"Come," said the captain causing the door to slide open and admit Seven of Nine. "Hello Seven, thank you for coming. Would you like a drink?"

Seven swallowed hard. Kathryn was lovely in black silk pants and top. Seeing her captain out of uniform was causing a tightening in her chest. "I will have what you are having, Captain."

"Seven, when we are alone or with others off duty, please call me Kathryn. I have begun to despair of ever hearing my name again." Kathryn smiled gently. "Come sit down at the table. I know you don’t drink much alcohol so if you don’t like this wine we can change it."

Seven took her place at the table. Not being fond of solid nutrition she watched as Kathryn serve the meal with some trepidation. 

"I thought you might like a little pasta tonight. It is called fettuccini alfredo, one of my favorites." Kathryn sat down and began eating.

Seven followed suit and was surprised by the pleasant taste. "I like this Kathryn, the beverage is also agreeable. What did you want to discuss tonight?" 

"I had nothing specific in mind Seven I just wanted to spend some time with you. I had hoped the idea would appeal to you."

"I see. I could access the calculations I have been doing on the slipstream drive. I would be interested in your input."

Kathryn put her fork down and looked across the table with a nervous smile. Okay, Katie it’s time to state your intentions. I hope you know what they are. "Seven I was not planning to talk ship's business tonight. I was hoping we would spend the evening together as recreational time. How do you feel about that?"

Seven looked at her friend quizzically. "You are not dressed for velocity. Are we going to visit the Maestro?"

"No, Seven, I thought we would stay here."

Seven took several bites of her dinner and a sip of wine. She looked at Kathryn steadily for a long moment before she responded. "Captain, are we on a date?"

Oh boy here we go. "I’d like to be, Seven, but only if you remember to call me Kathryn. Is that agreeable to you?"

"I am concerned, Kathryn. The crew would be upset if you were injured like my last date."

"Well, then I guess dancing is out for tonight." Kathryn smiled and took another bite of her pasta.

Seven studied her friend’s face as she took a sip of her wine. "If we aren’t going to dance what will we do on our…date?"

"I thought we might have a meal and just enjoy each other's company for a while. We could talk about our experiences and just get to know each other better. That way we can discover things we might want to do together in the future."

Seven cocked her head and smiled slowly. "My life as a drone doesn’t make for romantic conversation." Sevens forehead wrinkled in momentary concentration. "Actually, I don’t know what romantic conversation consists of. Demonstrate."

"Excuse me," Janeway replied. 

"Kathryn, I require you to demonstrate romantic conversation." "Um, well, romance is different for different people. But I would like to tell you that I find you very attractive and am pleased that you are here with me."

Kathryn noticed Seven’s empty plate. "Would you like something more to eat?"

"I have had sufficient solid nutrition."

Kathryn smiled, "Let’s move to the couch then." The two ladies spent a pleasant hour discussing various aspects of Kathryn’s life before Voyager and making plans for the upcoming shore leave.

"Kathryn I am wondering if this date will conclude with a good night kiss."

The captain shivered as she envisioned herself performing such an act. Just the thought of kissing those full lips sent a spark from her chest to her stomach and lower still. "I hope it will."

Seven stood up abruptly and strode to the door. "Proceed, I would like to end this date so we might engage in this ritual."

Kathryn was stunned by the suddenness of her movements but amused at the sentiment and just a little scared. "Alright, I do have to get some rest tonight. I have enjoyed the evening."

She approached Seven and reached up to caress her check. She slowly pulled Seven’s head down and their lips met in a feather like touch. As her eyes closed Kathryn could feel Seven’s arm pull her in closer so their bodies were touching as they each began to slowly explore the scent and feel of the other. Kathryn felt her knees begin to weaken so she gently pulled away. "Goodnight Seven. Sweet dreams to you."

"Kathryn?" Seven was almost dazed as she tried continuing the embrace.

Smiling happily Janeway nudged Seven towards the door. "Tomorrow is another day and I must get some rest if I am going to greet it. Out before I weaken and try to make you stay. "

"I would let you." Seven replied.

"I know and then your first goodnight kiss would be a failure and I can’t let that happen. I know how the Borg feel about failure." The red head smiled as she her door slid open. "I look forward to our next date Seven." 

"I look forward to our next kiss, Kathryn." Seven grinned over her shoulder as she walked out of the cabin, for now.

finis


End file.
